<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What if the storm ends? (fanvideo) by beneaththethunders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437650">What if the storm ends? (fanvideo)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneaththethunders/pseuds/beneaththethunders'>beneaththethunders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Terminator (Movies), Terminator: Dark Fate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fanvids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneaththethunders/pseuds/beneaththethunders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if this storm ends?<br/>And I don't see you<br/>As you are now<br/>Ever again"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grace Harper/Dani Ramos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What if the storm ends? (fanvideo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <iframe>&amp;;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;lt;/center&amp;;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;gt;</iframe>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>